


Alacazar's Funeral

by Skatoonyfan1234



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Alacazar's Funeral, Carla promises to help, Esteban breaks the fourth wall, Other, Zopolite has a funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatoonyfan1234/pseuds/Skatoonyfan1234
Summary: Some time after 'Talking to Carla', Elena allows Carla Delgado to attend Alacazar's funeral, and she meets his grandson, the one who, as 'Rita' couldn't get his name right.[I do not and never will own Elena of Avalor, or Moana, or The Emperor's New Groove]
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Alacazar's Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> FOREWARN: This takes place after 'Spirit of a Wizard', but before 'The Last Laugh' [which, by the way, had Moana's main voice actress, Auliʻi Cravalho, in it], so Naomi is still a member of the Grand Council.

A funeral was going on in Avalor, a funeral for the grandfather of Mateo, the Royal Wizard of Avalor, Alacazar, a wizard who protected Elena, the Crown Princess of Avalor, when the evil sorceress Shuriki destroyed her parents, and trapped her in the Amulet of Avalor.

In fact, everyone in the Royal family and the people of the Royal Guard was in attendance, including the Grand Council; Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, and Dona Paloma [to replace Esteban after his exile].

Elena and Mateo were standing near Alacazar's portrait on a pedestal, giving speeches about Alacazar, the wizard who protected Elena when she was trapped in the Amulet of Avalor.

Francisco was strumming his guitar, looking sad and depressed, Luisa was standing by him, and sobbing, whilst blowing on a tissue, which had came from Isabel, Elena's sister, who was also using tissues to dry her eyes, which came out of a invention she'd made - a A Tissue Dispenser Pack, made out of an old school bag, an accordian, and some plastic.

And Flo, the living alpacamundi (half alpaca/half coatimundi) model, was trying her hardest not to cry, though she was a happy-go-lucky living model of the Carnaval float she was part of.

Far at the back of the garden, was Gabe, the Captain of the Royal Guard, with a prisoner from the castle dungeon - Carla Delgado.

She had been captured by Elena, after she had disowned her mom, Ash Delgado, who had turned her dad, Victor Delgado, to stone, and abandoned her, along with Esteban, once the former Chancellor of Avalor, the same guy who worked for Shuriki during her reign, and the same one who was now disowned by the Royal Family.

A day or two ago, Elena had a talk with Carla, following the death of Alacazar, and Carla had promised Elena that she would free her dad, and stop her mother, on the condition that she, and her dad [once he was de-petrified] would _both_ face the consequences of their crimes, after Ash was defeated. Carla only hoped that with Elena's help, the consequences wouldn't be as severe.

Per Elena's request, Gabe was standing with Carla, who was, also, per Elena's request, to stay a reasonable distance from the crowd, in case they recognized her as the criminal she was.

Despite being at a distance, Carla could hear the words of the speeches Elena and Mateo were making, in honor of Alacazar. Knowing what her mom had done to Alacazar made her feel like she was to blame for it all - for what she did, and she almost immediately regretted disowning her, but she knew she hadn't a choice, not after Ash had turned her dad to stone.

It made her feel so unhappy, like when she was mourning for her dad when he was turned to stone. Now, she felt that feeling all over again.

"If Papa was here right now, I wonder what he'd think of all this." Carla murmured to herself.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself?" Gabe asked, motioning to something to the right of him.

Carla looked to where Gabe was motioning, and she saw what she was standing next to: her father, Victor Delgado, who was, thanks to Ash, now a lifeless stone statue, bearing an expression of fear, distress, and shock on his petrified face. He was positioned almost as if he was looking at the funeral himself, and she could almost feel how sad her father would be if he was with her right now, instead of being turned to stone.

Carla put her hand on her father's petrified body. "Papa," she said sadly, "I miss you so much. Every night in that cell, I get more and more upset with Mama for what she's done to you." She glanced back toward the funeral. "I am so sorry for what Mama did to you. I know you tried to protect me; you've loved me better than Mama ever had, even when Shuriki kicked us out of Avalor."

Then, she saw Elena project a light image of Princess Sofia, from Enchancia, the one who freed Elena from the amulet, with her magical powers. It seemed amazing, and impressive, like Sofia was really there at the funeral. However, it didn't take her mind off of what Ash had done to her father.

* * *

Almost some time after, the funeral was over.

Elena and Mateo headed over to see Carla, over by her petrified dad.

"Carla?" Mateo asked. "Are you ok?"

"No." Carla said sadly. "I'm so sorry for what happened to your abuelo." "Elena told me everything." she added, motioning to Elena, who sadly nodded, knowing it hadn't been easy for her to tell Carla about what Ash did to Alacazar, either.

"I shouldn't have left Mama. It's all my fault." she said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself, Carla." Mateo said. "What happened to abuelo wasn't your fault."

"Who can you blame if you can't blame me?" Carla asked.

"Well, you _could_ blame Esteban for his betrayal, when he worked for Shuriki." Gabe jokingly suggested, but stern glares from Carla, Elena, and Mateo quickly shut him up.

"Carla, we are sorry for what your mother did to your father." Mateo said. "We're shocked she'd do such a thing to him."

"She's _**not**_ my mama anymore." Carla said bitterly, her eyes filling with tears of anger. "After what she did to Papa, she's _no longer_ my mother!" she snapped.

Mateo and Gabe were both taken aback at this outburst. "You really care about your father, don't you?" Gabe asked Carla. "Yes, yes I do." Carla said. "He cared about me, and when I was captured, he told me how proud he was of me, coming back for him."

"It's just like how I cared about abuelo." Mateo said. "If it wasn't for him protecting Elena when she was in the amulet, he never would've got to Princess Sofia, and she, and I, would never have freed Elena from the amulet." He sighed. "But now, thanks to Ash, he's gone."

"I know." Carla said sadly, glancing at her petrified dad. "Just like Papa."

"Well," she added, "except _he_ didn't get turned to stone, like Papa." She chuckled sadly at this, then she stared at her petrified dad. She felt even more like she was to blame for Mateo's abuelo's death. " **I'm** the one who should've been turned to stone." she said sadly.

"Well, don't you think your father would've been just as upset as you if _you_ were turned to stone instead of him?" Elena asked Carla.

Carla was quite confused at first, but then, she immediately realized, and understood what Elena meant: if it was _her_ turned to stone by Ash, and not Victor, her father would've been where she was right now, crying his eyes out over his daughter's petrified body.

Mateo stared at the petrified Victor. "Well," he said to Carla, "I have the potion that'll restore your father to normal, but-"

"I don't know if we _should_ trust her, Mateo." Gabe interrupted. "After what she and her father and her mother have done, especially with Shuriki, and Fiero."

"I know." Mateo said to Gabe, apparently, still not having forgotten about the 'Rita' trick Carla had used when she and her dad worked for Shuriki, to get the potion to free Fiero.

Carla looked remorseful, almost like she was when she turned herself in.

"That we know is true." Gabe said firmly.

"I know, Gabe." Elena said to Gabe. "But don't worry," she added, "Once Ash is defeated, Carla and her dad will answer for their crimes."

"Si." Carla said, nodding. "I did say I'll do anything Elena asks; _anything_ to bring Papa back."

"You sure?" Gabe asked uncertainly. "She is." Elena said. "She promised to do it, as long as she and her dad faced the consequences for their crimes."

"I know." Carla said. "Elena told me all that."

Elena grinned.

"I know one other thing, though." Carla added, quite uneasy, for she wondering if saying what she was going to say next was going to be either a boost of confidence, or a regretful act.

"What?" Gabe and Mateo both said together.

"We're all in for a tough fight with Ash," Carla said, "and we'd better be careful. Ash is more worse and powerful than Shuriki ever was, and she _was_ pretty bad. After all, Papa saw what she did to Elena's parents."

Gabe, Mateo, and Elena agreed, but they were quite uneasy. They knew Carla was right; Ash Delgado _was_ more worse and powerful than Shuriki ever was. In fact, she was more worse and powerful than Shuriki _and_ Fiero put together. Especially since Esteban, since his exile, was now on her side.

Carla turned toward her petrified dad. "Don't worry, Papa," she said, "Ash will _pay_ for what she did to you, to me, _and_ to Mateo's grandfather. When all this is over, things _will_ be different; for me, _and_ for you."

Then, she let Gabe escort her back to the dungeon, but this time, she had a smile on her face. She was more determined than ever to avenge her dad, and ensure that her mother would _pay_ for everything she'd done; especially for what she did to her father.

Mateo watched them go, then turned back to Elena. "Carla _does_ have a point, Elena," he said. "Ash is more worse and powerful than Shuriki ever was. She said her father saw what she did to your parents."

"I know; she told me all that before." Elena said, calming herself; for she remembered Shuriki all too well. "And she's right," she added. "It's going to be a tough battle; for all of us, especially since Esteban is now working for Ash, and believe me, she is more powerful than Shuriki and Fiero put together."

Mateo became uneasy; he remembered Fiero and Shuriki all too well. He began to wonder if Ash would possibly bring Shuriki and Fiero back to life, and they could possibly come after him, and Elena, and her family, possibly to get revenge.

"No te preocupes, Mateo," she said, reassuring him. "We _will_ stop Ash, and we'll make sure she _pays_ for _everything_ she's done; especially for what she did to your abuelo."

"Right." Mateo said. He turned to the portrait of Alacazar. "I will avenge you, Abuelo." he said.

"That's right." Elena said firmly; now more determined than ever to stop Ash Delgado _and_ Esteban, no matter what it took. "The next time Ash strikes again, we'll be ready for her."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hideout near the entrance to Takaina, there was _another_ funeral, but this one was for the mentor of Ash Delgado - Zopolite, who was turned into a yellow bird by Mateo, and [presumably] killed by a hawk.

Ash Delgado was standing next to a pillar full of things that she could gather of her mentor, "And so," she said, "it is with great sadness that we mourn the sudden departure of my beloved mentor, Zopolite, taken from us so tragically, by the wizard Alacazar's loser grandson."

Esteban was standing on the other side of Ash, and trying his hardest not to cry; not because of the fact he'd lost his family _and_ been disowned by Elena, but because _he_ was involved in the murder of the grandfather of the young wizard who helped him and Princess Sofia and her family defeat Shuriki, the one he worked for and betrayed to save the kingdom, which he was exiled from, but mostly, because Ash said that he had to, whether he liked it or not.

"Poor little guy." Esteban said sadly and quietly to himself, fighting back his tears. "He never had a chance."

"His legacy will live on in our hearts for all eternity." Ash said. "A moment of silence, for Zopolite, please."

There was a silence for a heart beat or two.

Then, a second later, Ash said, "Annnnnnnnnd, that moment is gone. Hasta la vista, Zopolite!" she said, hurling everything gathered right out of the lair via her tamborita.

Esteban saw it all happen, and he was shocked, and not surprisingly, amazed. "I am quite shocked that she did that." Esteban said to the viewers, in a rare fourth wall break. "That was totally impressive, by the way." he added.

"What was that?" Ash asked him.

"Nothing." Esteban said quickly, throwing his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> OK, so I know Zopolite was the real villain who killed Mateo's abuelo, but Still, Ash was involved, so I still blame her for it.
> 
> Like i said in some fics: I can get away with major differences.
> 
> Don't worry, though, Ash will PAY for what she's done; especially for what she did to Carla, Victor, and to Alacazar.
> 
> Elena and her family will be in for a tough fight, especially since Esteban is now working for Ash, but she will stop her, like she stopped Shuriki, and Fiero [both of whom I'm hoping Ash will bring back to life].
> 
> I hope Ash is either turned to stone by Carla, or killed like Shuriki was in Song of the Sirenas. Or better yet, I hope she's turned to stone AND destroyed at the SAME TIME!
> 
> I based Zopolite's funeral on the funeral scene from 'The Emperor's New Groove'. [I think Esteban captured the emotions of Kronk in that scene.]
> 
> BTW, Craig Gerber said on Twitter that we'll see Carla appear in the series this summer, so I hope Elena WILL restore her dad, and have Victor and Carla reform from their evil ways.
> 
> Let's hope so!
> 
> READ & REVIEW!


End file.
